The Way Things Are Now
by XxDittoxX
Summary: Its really just a love story about me and a friend. We call ourselves 'Pandy' (Paul and Brandy). Its cute so we decided to turn it into a ship and write some fanficiton. Summary of the story: Brandy falls for her fellow tumblr user named Paul. When Paul opens up a magical portal and takes Brandy practically around the world, her tumblr crush begins to develop into something more.


**July 2012**

_There's never really much to do when there is a lot of drama going on in your house, trust me. I've been dealing with it for seventeen years and I haven't felt a bit of freedom. My life is shit and I'm not worth the time it takes for you to care. I might kill myself one day, who knows. Maybe someone will miss me. My name is Brandy, welcome to my tumblr._

**January 2013**

"Happy New Year!" The clock counted down and you could hear shouts of the saying spreading through out the world, not to mention the many statuses on Facebook and the posts on Tumblr. Talking on Skype was even more interesting since she had so many friends from different places wishing her a Happy New Year. That's was Brandy now. Years ago she would have been afraid to talk to strangers on the internet, giving out personal information but now it was like second nature. It was fun and she was happy now. Even in her real life, she was happy and this year felt like magic to her.

Of course the school year would be much different for her. It was halfway through her senior year and she was switching schools. Just because she was happy didn't mean her family stopped being shit. She was still going through things but now she just did it with a smile on her face.

Brandy turned back to her netbook (she was too poor to have a real laptop) and checked back on her Tumblr. She enjoyed being on that website, even though it irritated her sometimes. It was fun and comfortable, as comfortable as talking to strangers could be anyway. She had no problem opening up her life to her followers, she felt completely safe with them. She felt at home.

_Goodnight Tumblr. Happy New Years but I have to sleep now._ She closed her computer and laid down, waiting for her sister to settle down so they could both go to sleep. It was going to be a good year for her.

**A few weeks later**

"Man fuck this!" Brandy walked home from school ten times more irritated than usual. She was excited about coming back to her old school until she realized how shitty it really was. Her friends were all over the place and she had no one to turn to. She was upset and just wanted to go home.

That was a first.

Brandy just about never wanted to go home. She hated being around her mom. Not after what happened within her family all of those years ago. She didn't like thinking about it but it was the truth that haunted her her entire life. It was what made her the way she was now and she hated every second of it. But she was doing better, so it was okay.

She walked through the door of her small house and delivered her greetings to her mother and younger sister. She dumped her book bag and jacket onto her bed and whipped out her computer. Tumblr.

Logging in, she checked her Skype to see who was on and checked her Fackbook to see how many notifications she had. Nothing important as usual so she went on her way to the land of roleplaying.

That was her thing now on Tumblr. She had started off with a personal blog when she joined six months ago but now she was lost to the fandoms of Tumblr, and she loved every minute of it.

She had joined the Naruto fandom, the only other fandom she had been a part of for this long since Yu-Gi-Oh! ended. She had decided to role play as Kankuro, her new favorite character. It was fun and the RPs were awesome. She had met a lot of cool people and had made a ton of new friends. Including a favorite in particular.

_Kazekage-ask. _She was so used to typing it in now. Talking to this guy was like a drug to her. She was beyond addicted. The brunette had no ideal who she was talking to but he had her under his spell and she loved it. She loved..him? No. She didn't even know the guy, nothing about him in fact. Expect his name which she had gotten from his personal. Paul. The name of perfection.

_Hey. _She had a replied message from him and it sent goosebumps up her arms. They had been talking for a little bit now and it was getting more and more intimate. Or at least, that's how she saw it. They were just best friends, at least, that's what they had decided to call each other. But deep down she couldn't help but to admit that she wanted to know him more; she hoped he would want the same.

They had told each other things that Brandy had already shared with a ton of others on the internet but she assumed it was more private for the other. She was okay with that. It made her feel special.

_Want to come with me? _What? Brandy hadn't been paying attention to what they were talking about but she vaguely remembered him mentioning going somewhere. _Okay. _Was her simple reply. She waited for him to reply back with some sort of joke but it didn't come. She checked back at the page about 5 minutes later to see he had not answered back still and had decided to go inactive. "What the fuck.."

She decided to continue role playing and converse when her other followers when she finally received his message. _Come on then ~._

Her laptop shut down and then started back up. She raised an eyebrow in irritation at to what the fuck was going on. When it finally restarted, his message was still there but there was nothing else. Its like the rest of Tumblr had disappeared. She was about to refresh the page again when the screen switched to a shot of Paul. Yes, actual Paul. The guy she had been fawning over the past few weeks. He sat at his computer on the other side of the screen smiling at her.

"Hey." he finally spoke. Brandy jumped back a bit, noticing that it wasn't just a picture. Was it a video? Had he video called her somehow? Maybe. She didn't bother to question it. "Hey yourself." she replied.

"So you're coming right?" Paul leaned forward a bit in his seat, looking at her, the smile still on his face.

Still a bit confused, Brandy cocked her head to the side. "Where?"

"With me."

"With you where?"

"That doesn't matter. Just come."

"How?" she was really confused now. "But..I don't even know where you live. How am I suppose to get there?"

Paul rolled his eyes and reached out his hand. "Just come on."

She looked at the screen with real skepticism now. "What is this? Aladdin?"

"Haha. Maybe. Just take my hand."

Brandy sighed and just decided to go along with the boy on the other side. She reached out her hand toward the computer, expecting it to just hit the glass screen, but it didn't. Her hand went straight though. Her eyes widened as she watched her hand slowly disappear into her computer. When she reached far enough, her cheeks flushed because she could feel his fingers brushing against hers. His smiled grew wider and he gripped her fingers, pulling her the rest of the way.

Brandy began to wonder how she was going to fit into the tiny screen of the computer but she didn't question it. She just knew that she was finally touching him. Her Paul. He was in her hands.

She held her breath as she was pulled through the screen, inch by inch. After a few minutes, she was falling towards the floor and heard the clatter of a chair. She looked down at saw Paul underneath her, still smiling. She blushed and sat up, apologizing. Brandy looked behind her and saw his computer, her shared room on the screen, where she was a few minutes before. Paul had sat up also and was now sitting closer to her. "So, shall we go?"

The flushed brunette looked back at the other with shock on her face. "Go? You mean there's more?"

"Haha, yeah why? Wanna stay here and have sex?"

Brandy's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and she pushed his lightly. "So where are we going?"

Paul stood up and walked over to his computer. He pressed a few buttons and Brandy's room disappeared, replaced by a new destination. She couldn't tell where it was and soon it was out of her view once he turned around to face her again. "Well come on. Get you booty moving." He reached for her and pulled her up, placing his hand on her waist to hold her close. They both faced the screen and waited as he pressed a few more buttons. The screen lit up and soon the room was filled with blinding light. Brandy closed her eyes and clung to Paul until she could see again, waiting to arrive in their new destination.


End file.
